Into the Dark
by AshleyNicole86
Summary: A short one shot I think from Jakes POV. Based off the song "A Lifetime" by Better than Ezra. Please R&R.


**Hey everyone. I think this is just a one shot, but let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**Jake**

I was glad to know that I was almost done with my run for the day. I loved being in wolf form and running but I wanted to get home before Bella. She was doing so much better; it amazed me everyday how much she improved. She was more carefree than I'd ever seen her. I loved knowing it was because of me.

Bella had graduated three months ago, and now we were getting ready to move to Seattle. I had figured out how to make things work with the pack. Today was our last day in Forks. I phased to human and pulled on my shorts. I walked the rest of the way to Bella's house, enjoying the sunshine. I was walking up the porch stairs as one of Charlie's deputies pulled up. Charlie opened seconds after I knocked.

"Hey where's Bella?"

"She went to get some something from the store." He waved over my shoulder. "Hey Todd, how can I help you?" I turned to look at the deputy and my eyes darkened. There was something wrong. The deputy took off his hat and looked at Charlie.

"Sir, there's been an accident." My spine stiffened.

Charlie spoke one word, "Bella?"

The deputy nodded, "I'm sorry Charlie. She uh…god…she didn't survive Charlie."

My world stopped and then crashed down around me. Not my Bella. I didn't get to hear Charlie's response or find out exactly what was happening. I took off for the woods and phased before I even hit the tree line.

I vaguely heard Sam and Leah, the only two that were phased, in the back of my head. I ignored them and ran for the highway. Even from the trees I could see the wreckage perfectly. I could smell the blood. I felt the others start to assemble behind me.

I listened to their thoughts; many of them echoed grief that was almost as powerful as my own. They had all come to know and love Bella. I let out a howl and then everything went black.

Four days later I was standing in my room letting Leah dress me for the wake. I wasn't sure what to think, what to do. I did my best to deal with my grief; I was making everyone in the pack nearly suicidal. I was too depressed to figure out how to kill myself.

"Jake we're going to be late." I walked out without my tie. The rest of the pack was outside waiting for me.

We arrived late to the wake. I stopped before we got to the house, my brothers and Leah stiffening. Of course they would come. They had loved her too, and I couldn't fault them for that. We walked in and I nodded to the Cullens. Today wasn't a day for fighting. I let my eyes slide over them, they all looked devastated but Edward was the worst. I let him hold my gaze for a minute, his face not changing as he read my mind. I let him see all my grief, see how much I loved Bella. He should know how much Bella was loved, how happy she was, despite his leaving. I let him see how wrecked she had been at first, how much she had loved him. He needed to know that too.

I spotted the urn on Charlie's mantle and cringed. Bella would hate that. She wouldn't want to spend eternity there, reminding Charlie of his loss every day. I saw Edwards head snap towards me when I made the decision. He gave me a curt nod and mumbled something under his breath. I waited until no one was paying attention and grabbed the urn. I walked out, followed by my pack and Bella's coven. I gave the vampires mental permission to follow us to La Push. We all met at the cliffs. Someone started a bon fire and someone else turned on a boombox. We'd done this hundreds of times with Bella.

She'd be singing and dancing by the flames. Waiting for twilight so she could dive off the cliff. Night diving had become her favorite thing.

Her song came on and I walked toward the edge of the cliff, everyone else lining up beside me. I took a handful of ashes and opened my hand, letting the wind whip them away. One by one the pack let small piles of ashes drift off and then the Cullens did the same. Edward was last in line. He silently turned the urn upside down and let the remaining ashes float away.

I watched as Seth stripped off his shirt and shoes and I nodded to the others. Even the Cullens seemed to understand. We all followed suit, the girls taking off their shoes. I went to stand next to Edward. We all linked hands and bowed our heads, waiting for twilight. And then we jumped for Bella.


End file.
